


Got My Own Hell To Raise

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: I got my feet on the groundAnd I don't go to sleep to dreamYou got your head in the clouds andYou're not at all what you seemThis mind, this body and this voiceCannot be stifled by your deviant waysSo don't forget what I told youDon't come aroundI got my own hell to raiseA Karen Page fanmix.





	Got My Own Hell To Raise

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Daredevil Seasons 1 & 2.

Karen Page is introduced as a terrified young secretary who has been framed for the murder of her colleague at Union Allied Construction. Her case is taken by law firm Nelson and Murdock and together they manage to clear her name. She becomes the firm’s secretary to pay them back and becomes friends with her employers, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson.   
  
In over her head but fighting for the truth, she continues to dig into the conspiracy around her colleague’s death with the help of New York Bulletin reporter Ben Urlich. Her recklessness during the investigation helps get Urlich killed and gets Karen kidnapped and threatened by a crime lord’s right-hand man, James Wesley. When Wesley threatens her loved ones, Karen empties an entire gun-clip into his chest. Karen kills him in self-defence, survives and tells no one.   
  
Karen goes on to help Nelson and Murdock win cases, including sending Wesley’s boss Wilson Fisk to prison. Karen goes out of her way to protect their client, small-time crook Elliot Grotto. She even risks her life to protect Grotto when he falls into the laser-sights of The Punisher. She even shows empathy for The Punisher (Frank Castle) and after her journalistic investigation into him reveals his family tragedy she convinces Matt and Foggy to take his case. She agrees with the Punisher's philosophy—that vengeance can equal some kind of justice and that killing people is sometimes necessary. This viewpoint puts a stop to her burgeoning relationship with Matt who believes that murder is always wrong. (Flinging someone down three stories of stairs is fine, but don’t you dare use a gun.) When Nelson and Murdock dissolves, Karen becomes a reporter for The New York Bulletin and tells Castle’s story.   
  
Karen Page is a cunning, driven woman who is unshakably loyal to the people that she loves.

   
_**"You didn't choose this town. It chose you. Because a hero isn't someone who lives above us, keeping us safe. A hero's not a God or an idea. A hero lives here on the street, among us, with us. Always here, but rarely recognized. Look in the mirror and see yourself for what you truly are. You're a New Yorker. You are a hero. This is your Hell's Kitchen. Welcome home."**_  
_**\- Karen Page**_

 

 

 

  
  
**Alive by Sia**  
I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go   
Where the wind don't change   
And nothing in the ground can ever grow   
No hope, just lies   
And you're taught to cry into your pillow   
But I survived 

I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing   
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing   
I'm alive   
I'm alive   
I'm alive   
I'm alive   
  
**Hurricane by MSMR**  
Welcome to the inner workings of my mind   
So dark and foul I can't disguise   
Can't disguise   
Nights like this I become afraid   
Of the darkness in my heart   
Hurricane   
  
**Secretary by Charming Disaster**  
Secretary knows your weaknesses   
A dozen roses' sweetness is   
No more than she deserves from you   
Tell her to tell you what to do 

You don't know where she goes when she leaves you   
Even if you did, who would believe you?   
  
**You've Underestimated Me, Dude by Kate Miller-Heidke**  
You've underestimated me dude   
I kinda love that, about you   
'Cause it means you’re gonna lose   
Go on and condescended me dude   
On your way into the bin   
You're gonna be so confused   
You've underestimated me dude   
And the tide is turning   
And the tide is turning, turning, turning on you   
  
**One Foot Wrong by Pink**  
But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall   
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it   
But one foot wrong and I'm gonna fall   
Somebody gets it, somebody gets it 

All the lights are on   
But I'm in the dark   
Who's gonna find me?   
Who's gonna find me?   
Just one foot wrong   
You'll have to love me when I'm gone   
  
**Sleep To Dream by Fiona Apple**  
I got my feet on the ground   
And I don't go to sleep to dream   
You got your head in the clouds and   
You're not at all what you seem   
This mind, this body and this voice   
Cannot be stifled by your deviant ways   
So don't forget what I told you   
Don't come around   
I got my own hell to raise   
  
**Mistaken Identity by Delta Goodrem**  
The girl in the chair with the long golden hair   
Well, that used to be me   
A flirtatious smile, unpredictably wild   
Always trying to please   
I was always walking one step ahead   
Or so I thought until the monster crawled into my bed   
Rewind and erase that shocked look on your face   
Just 'cause your Mona Lisa is dead   
A million words, a thousand days 

The girl I used to be   
Has a terrible case of mistaken identity   
Yesterday's girl is not what you see   
It's a terrible case of mistaken identity   
  
**The Bullpen by Dessa**  
Forget the bull in the china shop   
There's a china doll in the bullpen   
Walk with a switch, fire in her fist   
Biting at the bit   
Swing at every pitch   
Coach put me in like   
Forget the bull in the china shop   
There's a china doll in the bullpen   
It's all in the wrist, fire from the hip   
Talk a little shit, roll thick   
Whole clique   
Let's begin  


 

[Got My Own Hell To Raise](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/got-my-own-hell-to-raise?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
